


Comparisons

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond and Platinum discuss their respective Valentine's Days with their respective lovers. Stokeshipping, girlpowershipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opendolls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=opendolls).



> Prompt was 'Stokeshipping or girlpowershipping'. Both is good.

"You're late," Platinum said as Diamond approached the café table.

"Sorry," Diamond said with a sheepish smile. "Got, um… caught up."

Platinum smiled knowingly. "Volkner keeps you so  _tied up_ , doesn't he?"

Diamond didn't always like the confidence boost saving the world and getting with the Champion gave Platinum. She was still the same sweet, caring girl, just with a bonus of sassy comebacks and teasing every now and then.

It was great when it wasn't directed at him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Diamond said as he sat down.

"Couple of weeks," Platinum said. "Cynthia took me to Unova for Valentine's Day. She's got a beach house in Undella, on the coast."

"Isn't it really cold there during the winter?" Diamond asked. "Why would you go to the bea—" He cut himself off when he noticed Platinum's smirk. "…yeah, don't answer that."

"We kept each other warm enough," Platinum said anyway. "What did you and Volkner do? Other than the obvious, I mean."

"Pretty sure saving the world is supposed to make people humble and respectful," Diamond muttered. "What the hell went wrong with you?"

"That was years ago," Platinum replied. "It's been washed out of my system. Come on, Dia, give me the details."

"Nothing," Diamond insisted. "Valentine's Day is for girls. We're not girls. Therefore we did nothing."

The waiter came. Platinum ordered soup. Diamond ordered half the menu (it was too cold for the other half).

"But seriously," Platinum said, leaning closer, as the waiter returned to the kitchen. "You had to have done something. Volkner has that whole act going on, but we both know he's such a cuddly-wuddly romantic."

Diamond sighed and admitted, "We made chocolate and cake and sat on the balcony watching it snow."

"… _awww_!"

Diamond was having some trouble not smiling at the memory himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Took about twenty minutes.


End file.
